moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Endgame/Transcript
There is currently no information available regarding a transcript for the 2019 film Avengers: Endgame. Tony Stark: Hey, Miss Potts.' '''If you are not disintegrated to death and find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tearjerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. ''Marvel found Tony and Nebula. Carol Danvers: Are you Tony Stark? Tony Stark: Yeah. - Thanos: Marvel smashing into the roof of his hut and putting him in a headlock, as Bruce Banner (with the Iron Man Armour: Mark XLIX) and War Machine appeared and restrained both of his arms. So you finally found me! then arrived and used StormBreaker to sever Thanos' left hand, freeing the Gauntlet and causing great pain to the Titan. Rocket: the empty Gauntlet Oh no, the stones, they're gone. - Bruce Banner: You murdered trillions! Thanos. Thanos: You should be grateful. Bruce Banner: No-one ask you to do that. - Thanos: I used the stones to destroy the them. It... nearly killed me. Wanda Maximoff: Heaven ''This means I'm stuck in the afterlife forever? He should let it kill him. Thanos: But the work is done. it always will be. I am inevitable. - decapitated Thanos with Stormbreaker, finally killing him. Wanda Maximoff: ''Heaven ''Serves him right, he deserved it. - Black Widow: If only we've got here sooner before he destroyed the stones, we would have brought them back. - Steve Rogers ''Pietro Maximoff's grave. I'm sorry I let your sister died. - Cassie Lang:' '''Dad? You're alive. ''of them emotionally hug each other as both dad and daughter had reunited. Then Lang shoves her back, realising that her daughter is now a full-grown teenager. Scott Lang:' '''You're so big! - Tony Stark: ''Scott alive Scott Lang? Am I... Scott Lang: No, I'm not a ghost nor a hallucination. - Thor: Hey, Brucie - Natasha Romanoff':' Let me go. Clint Barton: No, you let me go and get the stone. Natasha Romanoff: Your family need you. Clint Barton: Our friends need you. Natasha Romanoff: [Last words] It's okay. Clint Barton: Please, no. flung herself off. Nat, no! fell to her death, a light burst out and knocked Hawkeye out, causing him to awaken in a river. He had obtained the Soul Stone, which appeared in his hand. ''Why Natasha? Why do you have to do it? - Tony Stark: Good news: We got them all. Bruce Banner: Clint, where's Nat? Clint Barton: That's the bad news. - -Clint Barton: Or that's at least what the, great floating red-coloured skull-shape-headed guy had to say. Steve Rogers: Red-coloured skull-shape-headed? Johann Schmidt the Red Skull is alive? - Rocket: Has anyone seen Neb? - Rocket: Quick, Hulk, snap your fingers and make it snappy! - ''learning that Vision did not resurrected with them. Sam Wilson: Oh Wanda, I'm so sorry. the crying Wanda. - Thanos: Hope they enjoy their return to the living, cos I'm gonna sent them back to the afterlife. - -2014 Nebula: Father. I have the stones. Clint Barton: What?! Nebula points her gun at him. I should have known you can't be trusted. - 2014 Nebula: words He won't let me. Gamora: No! Nebula shot 2014 Nebula. - Captain America: Black Panther, his sister and Okoye exit the portal T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye. the resurrected heroes' arrival. Thanos: So your friends has come to join the party. - Iron Man: Cull Obsidian You again? is crushed through a combination of Spider-Man webbing him up and pulling him to the ground and an enlarged Ant-Man stepping on him. Tony Stark: Peter Parker. Welcome back kid, how's Heaven? Have you see your uncle there? - Witch descends between Black Panther and Thanos. Black Panther: Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch: I'll hold him off. - Scarlet Witch about to tore Thanos apart. Steve Rogers: That's it Wanda, whatever you do, don't stop! - Steve Rogers: Wanda, look out! Scarlet Witch out of the way of an airstrike. ''We've lost you once, we're not gonna lose you again. - Captain Marvel: Sorry I'm late, the invitation got lost in the mail. Silk: ''finds him and Cindy hiding in a ditch. Hi, I'm Cindy Moon. Captain Marvel: Hey, Cindy Moon. You got something for me? Silk: Thanos' forces approaching How are you going to get it through all that? Scarlet Witch: Don't worry. Spider-Man: Oh, hey Miss Maximoff. Okoye: She's got help. Rescue: Let's show them some Girl Power. Wasp: Ladies, let's do this. Mantis, Gamora, Nebula, and Shuri group up with them to defend. - is about to pick up the Gauntlet. Thor: Oh, no! Not this time! - Thanos: I'm going to sent everyone back to the other world, on the bright side the others who are not disintegrated will go with them. his fingers. Falcon: Not again! nothing happens. Thanos: again repeatedly Why won't you all disintegrate? discovers that the gauntlet no longer has the Infinity Stones. ''The Stones! [sees that Tony used his armor's nano-technology to transfer the Stones to his arm]'' Iron Man: Taste of your own medicine. his fingers. Thanos: words. NO! caused all of Thanos' forces - including the Black Order and alien armies, excluding Gamora and Nebula, to be killed by turning into dust at the cost of Iron Man's life. Realising that his fate had already been sealed and that this time there was no chance of escaping it, Thanos stood silently before sitting on the ground and watched the sunrise solemnly as his allies vanished, thereby accepting his defeat before he faded away into nothingness; in his last moments, thus bringing his threat to an end once and for all. Bucky Barnes: Let's see how they like it. Scarlet Witch: This is for you, Vis. Hawkeye: And you, Nat. Category:Avengers: Endgame